unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Hates the Fundraiser
Everybody Hates the Fundraiser is the 54th episode of Everybody Hates Angry German Kid and the Season 6 finale. Plot Leopold runs out of money to keep this show running and must get a fundraiser on to keep the show and himself alive. When he goes to sleep, he wakes up in a reality where he is in his own show, only far worse than Justin Bieber. Script Scene 1 The episode starts with a family meeting between the Slikk family and the money. *'HAROLD SLIKK': Everyone, we're out of money. *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': Why? *'HAROLD SLIKK': Because our wallets and credit cards were stolen by a robber! *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': My money for the show was safe, until New Mario visited me just to put me in a coma to steal my money! That's why I have a Patreon! *'MARY SLIKK': What's the popularity on your Patreon, you f**ker!? *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': 0 people and no money given? *'MARY SLIKK': Unfortunately, you're right. The Slikk family is in shock *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': That means... Quality will plummet! Fewer characters will appear! Everything will be drawn in horses**tty black and white hand animation! Personality complexity will fall! The resolution will become 240p! *'HAROLD SLIKK': Relax, you gibberish-speaking motherf**ker! *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': Fine! Later that night, Leopold falls asleep in his bed. *'LEOPOLD SLIKK': Please be fine, please be fine, please be fine... Scene 2 Leopold wakes up, in a cartoonish fashion. Everything now looks poorly drawn, with only 2 colors black and white used. Leopold cannot swear too. *'LEOPOLD': Huh? What... I can't swear! Leopold begins running in circles *'MARY' (O.S): Breakfast. NOW! *'LEOPOLD': Just 2 words?! Fine! Leopold is now in the kitchen in a blink of a eye. *'LEOPOLD': What the... How did I get there so fast? *'MARY': Sausage eggs. A bowl of sausage eggs appear in front of Leopold, but looks poorly drawn *'LEOPOLD': That... doesn't look anything like my favorite food! I'm skipping breakfast! Scene 3 Leopold is walking in a school hallway, with students walking in a weird and dumb fashion. *'LEOPOLD': What the...What's wrong with this school?! *'JAKE': Leo! Leopold looks at Jake, in his regular form. *'JAKE': My dreams are connected to yours! *'LEOPOLD': Then how are we going to get out of this nightmare?! I want my swearing back! *'JAKE': The only way to get out of here and return to reality is to defeat New Mario! *'LEOPOLD': How do you know? As Jake talks, one student looks at Leopold and Jake *'JAKE': He's likely the one responsible for putting us in the nightmare. *'STUDENT': Alert! Alert! The rest of the students stop and begin closing on Jake and Leopold as they repeat the same thing *'LEOPOLD': Oh s**t! *'JAKE': Leo! You swore! That's going to make them stronger! And second thought: run! The students start sounding like New Mario as Leopold and Jake make a run outside the school *'JAKE': I think New Mario's gonna show up! *'LEOPOLD': Ya think?! I don't thing the person who is going to pop up out of nowhere is-- Leopold and Jake bump into a Mario-lookalike *'LEOPOLD & JAKE': New Mario?! *'NEW MARIO': Congratulations. I just took bullying into a whole new level: Putting you into my dreams you call your nightmares. Leopold & Jake scream as they run away from New Mario, but they are stopped by the horribly-drawn students *'JAKE': What the?! We're trapped! *'NEW MARIO': Alright. Time to make sure you can't wake up.. (Sinister laugh) *'STUDENTS': Alert...alert...alert...alert-- A female voice booms from nowhere *'???': STOP! New Mario falls over so does some students as Leopold and Jake quickly look up to see the shadowy figure *'JAKE': What the f**k... *'LEOPOLD': Dude, you swore! The figure jumps off the building and lands on the ground without injury *'LEOPOLD': Woah... The figure is seen wearing white Converse-like shoes, a black skirt supported by suspenders, a navy blue sailor uniform, a red left glove and black, short hair with red being the backside of her hair *'???': You! All of you! Leave these two alone or I'll use my scissorblade to slice your ***es all apart! *'NEW MARIO': (Mockishly) Ooh, isn't this that stupid-looking female white knight? New Mario and his poorly-drawn minions looking like "students" laugh at the girl *'???': Alright. You left me no choice. In a blink of an eye, the poorly-drawn students are all sliced into half by the figure's scissorblade *'JAKE': Who is she?! *'???': Alright... The still-unnamed female teenager walks up towards New Mario *'???': You...who are you, Mr. Dumbf**k?! *'NEW MARIO': It's New Mario, you autisic *******! *'???': I don't care about YOUR so-called "name". Now, I will end your dreams! The figure holds up her scissorblade and then begins swinging it *'LEOPOLD': Cool... Scene 4 The moment the figure's scissorblade is about to hit New Mario, Leopold wakes up in his bed, surrounded by Harold Silkk, nurses and doctors. *'LEOPOLD': Aah! (panting) *'NURSE 1': Oh yay, he's awoken! *'DOCTOR 1': We are pleased that you have just gotten out of your coma. *'HAROLD': It's been 2 days... 2...F**KING..SCHOOL DAYS! *'DOCTOR 2': Luckily, a girl has bought you out of your coma and your nightmare. *'LEOPOLD': What about the money? *'HAROLD': The fundraiser is successful. *'LEOPOLD': Phew... Wait a second... What is the name of the girl?! *'NURSE 2': You might not wanna know. *'LEOPOLD': Tell me! The camera instantly pans onto the second nurse's lips as it goes slow-mo *'NURSE 2': Ryuko...Matoi..... The camera instantly cuts to Leopold and does a dolly zoom GAME OVER Trivia *Ryuko Matoi is officially revealed in this episode and will make a official appearance in the Season 7 premiere.